


Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

by micmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micmalik/pseuds/micmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in an alternate universe that's nothing but a giant spiral of confusion. Oh, and he's dating Liam. And that kind of takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted faces fill the places I can't reach

It's somewhere around 9 am on a Sunday when Harry awakes. His toes are cold from peeping out from the duvet and he brings them in, his long legs curling easily. Though his limbs are kinda sore from sleep still, so he ends up stretching them out and into the cold all over again; mewling in content as his ankles and knees pop and the kink in his neck is somewhat relieved. He lays there, arms stretched over his head and legs bent.

He sighs heavily, his eyes falling closed once more as he enjoys the silence and feels himself slowly drift off.

But then there's an arm falling over his - naked - stomach, pulling him into the incredibly hot body that he had been obvlious too for the past ten minutes. How he had missed _that_ he honestly didn't know.

His first thought is to think it's just Louis. Depite the older boys' sexual preference, he was still a normal boy who enjoyed a good cuddle here and there. And Harry was always willing to provide them, not that he had some kind of crush on him, or anything.

He might have.

But that's not the topic of discussion right now.

And more importantly it's not Louis who's in bed with him.

Harry can tell just by the outline of his body. This one is more built, wider shoulders, and he can tell their hair is longer and a bit curly while Louis is all small limbs and flat hair that remains straight no matter what.

His second thought is to assume it's just some random he picked up last night. A quick lay to relieve his sexual frustration: being in an all male band in a tour bus with no girls and horny teenagers doesn't exactly help because Harry is gay and he doesn't need the image of his very attractive - very _straight_ \- band mates wanking off less than five feet away. Especially when he's more than willing to offer a hand - or even a mouth.

He attempts to get a good look at the guy's face, though it proves to be difficult because the bloke's face is halfway tucked into the back of his neck and now this whole situation just feels way to intimate for Harry's tastes.

He tries to slip out free, taking the other's hand and carefully lifting it from his waist. It takes him a couple tries: this guy is fucking persistent. And when he does, he takes a free pillow from the other side and tucks it securely under the well muscled arm. Harry has a right mind to think _why did I want to get out of bed again?_ but he knows he needs to. Knows he needs coffee to wake him up and get the energy to kick whoever was in his bed the fuck out.

It's dark in the hallway, but he knows his own flat well enough to get to the kitchen safely.

At least he thinks he does, before he's running into a side table he doesn't remember being there last night - or even buying it. Who puts a table in the hallway, anyway? 

.

He puts on the pot, not caring if the filter is still in from yesterday. He just wants caffeine. The smell of it alone is enough to wake him up. Still, he pours himself a cuppa and drinks, sipping the scolding liquid carefully.

Harry loves the warmth sliding down his throat, warming him from the inside and making his body tingle. It relaxes him instantly and has him leaning against the counter, the smell of his coffee the only thing filling his senses.

He's kind of dazed by it, because he doesn't notice the person entering the kitchen. He's dragging his feet, their socks making his presence known by sliding against the tile. Green eyes snap open, his body tensing, but when he sees it's only Liam, Harry relaxes again.

"Morning," Liam says, and Harry can tell he's just woken up.

"Coffee?" He asks, turning and pulling a mug out when Liam mutters a small _please_ and makes it how he knows Liam likes it. (A spoonful of honey, two sugars, and a drop of creamer.)

He's stirring it when there are arms slipping around his middle. Harry doesn't think anything of it at first; probably just Liam's silent way of saying thanks or something.

But then Liam's lips are on his skin. Kissing over his shoulder and up into the curve of his neck. And oh - that's different. That's really different. Harry's eyes flutter and it takes him all of ten seconds to finally register that this _isn't part of their normal routine_.

"Liam," he tries.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

Harry can feel his lips lift against the side of his neck and frowns, "What do you want me to do?" Liam's voice is playfully sin, the grogginess evidently gone. But with the way his lips are ghosting over Harry's ear; the way his fingers are tracing the hem of his boxers, teasing him. 

Harry can think of a lot of things Liam can be doing and it makes him want to crawl into a hole. He can't be thinking like that; can't afford to think with his dick.

Because it's wrong.

So wrong.

"Liam - Liam stop. Stop!" Harry grabs his hands and turns around, pulling the warmth from his skin and pushing the older boy back arms length.

"What, what's wrong?"

Liam can see Harry's cheeks are a bit flushed, and if the boy hadn't looked so scared right now he'd be working on making that pink a few shades darker. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I - I was. I thought you - when I - kitchen sex?" As if his incoherent sentence would explain it. It does the opposite, really.

Harry's eyes grow wide and he coughs on a choked breath, holding up his hand when Liam moves to try and help. He takes a careful breath, "Don't. Liam I don't know what's gotten into you but you can't just _do_ stuff like that, you know? It's wrong, ok? I know you miss Danielle but jesus christ Liam I'm not going to have sex with you just because you're lonely. I mean I know I get around but when I came out to you guys I made it clear I wasn't going to try and sleep with any of you and I still stand by that vow."

Harry thinks he's hopefully gotten Liam to understand, because obviously Liam is confused and is probably on something. Liam is faithful and trustworthy and loves his girlfriend more than air, so of course this would have Harry in a freak out. Never in his life would he think something like would happen, because Liam is - _was_ \- straight. All of them are straight, with girlfriends and happy relationships. Harry is the strictly dickly one here, and that's how it's supposed to stay. 

Then Liam's laughing.

He's got his arm around his stomach and using the counter for support as his chest erupts with fits of breathy chuckles. "Harry. You - are you alright? Did you hit your head out of bed this morning?"

Harry is staring at him, baffled. "No." He says flatly.

That just adds to Liam's amusement, and when he's finally calmed it's a whole five minutes later. "It would make sense. Seeing as I woke up cuddling a stupid pillow. I thought it was you at first and kissed it." Liam doesn't seem to be embarrassed for admitting that, and Harry thinks that he really _really_ should be. But then it clicks, and Harry can feel his body growing incredibly warm.

It was Liam in bed with him this morning.

It was Liam who had an arm around him. Had been cuddled so close to him. Been so intimately close.

"It would also explain your behavior. I mean usually you're all for kitchen sex in the mornings -" Harry doesn't hear the rest of it. He's too busy feeling the blood rush to his ears and he's feeling light headed all of a sudden. He falls back into the counter, gripping onto the edge tightly and Liam's hands are on him again. This time as support.

"Whoa, babe. Hey, look at me. You sure you're ok?"

Harry's breath is shaky as he tries to register exactly what is going on. Because Liam thinks they have some sort of casual sex relationship but Harry has no memory of ever agreeing to that let alone _remembering_ it. He steps away from the older and heads towards the door. "I need some air."

Before Liam can go after him Harry's gone, the door is slamming shut behind him.


End file.
